


Llena de ti

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Dean después de que Castiel desapareciera en el lago, al principio de la 7a temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llena de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto al comienzo de la 7a temporada, cuando estaban en la casa de Bobby, despues que Castiel desapareciera en el lago, arrastrado por los leviatanes. No sé porqué nunca lo subí. Pretende ser del punto de vista de Dean, pensamientos que tiene una noche.

Este debería ser el lugar más feliz para mí. El único sitio al que pude llamar hogar. Están aquí los pocos recuerdos felices de mi infancia. Pero hasta eso te llevaste. Porque ahora esta casa está llena de ti. No puedo escapar.  
Fue junto a esa ventana donde viniste la primera vez a hablarme en sueños. Donde me amenazaste con devolverme al infierno si no te mostraba respeto. Y ahora me siento en el infierno. Pero esta vez no me rescatarás, porque tu me enviaste.   
Me acuesto en el sofá, a ver si puedo dormir algo, sin soñar contigo. Pero no puedo. Porque aquí viniste a hablarme por última vez, buscando mi apoyo. Y me negué a escucharte, y no puedo soportar recordarlo.   
No tengo donde ir, y no puedo seguir aquí, o me volveré loco. Bajo a la habitación del pánico, tal vez si me encierro allí pueda aislarme por un rato del mundo.   
De nuevo el recuerdo me paraliza. Ya estuve encerrado ahí, y conseguí engañarte para que me liberaras.   
O esa vez, en que Sam estaba encerrado, gritando. Estábamos del otro lado de la puerta, los dos, yo bebiendo y tu tratando de consolarme. Yo me alejé, porque no quería que me vieras llorar, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era llorar en tus brazos.   
En esa cama me tiraste cuando me trajiste, después de darme aquella paliza en el callejón. Creí que me ibas a matar a golpes. ¿Por qué no me mataste entonces? Porque me estás matando ahora.   
Alrededor de esta mesa, armamos algunos de nuestros locos planes. En aquel rincón aparecías cuando te llamaba. Sólo cuando yo te llamaba.   
Siempre tu, siempre ahí. Desde hace más de tres años, mi vida está llena de ti. Duele tanto que quiero gritar. Pero no lo hago, no quiero despertar a Bobby y a Sam. Pero siento que me voy a ahogar si me sigo guardando todo.   
Entro en el baño y me meto en la ducha. El agua está tan caliente que me quema. Pero no me importa, quiero que me disuelva. El espejo está empañado, pero aún así puedo ver mi reflejo. Ahí está, tu marca en mi hombro, imborrable. Es lo único que me hace sentir que no fue todo un sueño. La toco. Quema. Duele.   
No puedo escapar de ti, no puedo dejar de recordarte a cada momento.   
Como ahora, mientras el agua cae sobre mí, y se mezcla con mis lágrimas. El recuerdo es tan vivo que puedo sentirte de nuevo. Siento tus manos recorriendo mi piel, tus labios rozando mi espalda. El calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío, el toque casi intangible de tus alas. Estábamos aquí, bajo la ducha, los dos. Querías aprender, yo quería enseñarte. Pero aprendimos los dos. Tu nunca lo habías hecho de la forma humana, yo nunca lo había hecho por amor.   
Ahora estoy solo. Perdí una parte de mi ser. Apoyo la cabeza en los azulejos, empañados por el vapor. El dolor es tan fuerte que no puedo reprimirlo más. Mi llanto es tan intenso que compite con el agua que cae. Caigo de rodillas, porque ya no puedo tenerme en pie. No puedo parar de llorar.   
El vapor hace extraños dibujos en los azulejos, o tal vez es que las lágrimas distorsionan mi visión, pero en un destello veo tus ojos, azules como el cielo, mirándome. El ruido del agua de pronto suena como tu voz.   
\- Dean,- me dice el extraño eco, con esa forma tan especial de decir mi nombre que siempre consigue que se me erice la piel,- ayúdame.  
Fue solo un instante, pero sé que no lo imaginé. Dejo de llorar. Estoy resuelto. Salgo de la ducha, me miro al espejo. Miro tu marca, me miro a los ojos.   
\- Aguanta Cas,- digo casi para mí mismo, pero sé que me estás oyendo. - Voy a salvarte.


End file.
